


We Rate Dogs

by Ladyofthefl0wers



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dogs, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyofthefl0wers/pseuds/Ladyofthefl0wers
Summary: Yuuri and Seung Gil bond over dogs.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Lee Seung Gil
Comments: 15
Kudos: 42





	We Rate Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cuttlemefish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuttlemefish/gifts).



> To my dearest friend Z, we wanted more Yuuggie (this is now the official ship name) content and decided to make it ourselves, wild.

Yuuri wants some quiet time, some peace. After losing the qualifier and his chance at the Grand Prix Final, he wants to go home. Sadly, all the flights are delayed because of a storm so he has to stay there and wait.

He finds a sit in a corner and goes there, popping his earbuds in, getting ready to try to chill for a while. He manages 10 minutes before he sees Seung Gil sit in front of him. Seung Gil, a promising skater who had lost his chance at the final too, a shame.

Yuuri greets him with a quick nod a keeps on listening to music, Seung Gil has never talked more than two words together so his quiet time won’t be disturbed. But he is about to be proved wrong.

“... cutest dog.” Yuuri hears the end of the phrase.

“Excuse me?” he asks, now pausing the music and removing the earbuds.

“I said you have the second cutest dog in figure skating. Vicchan, no?” Seung Gil says in a monotone.

“Ah yes, Makkachin is number one.” he says awkwardly, scratching his head. He hears a semi gasp.

“No, my Queenie is number one.” Seung Gil looks like he’s upset, but Yuuri can’t read Seung Gil well.

“Ah! Sorry, sorry! How could I forget, she’s a doll. 12/10 would pet!” Yuuri is internally cursing himself for keeping up with this conversation but at least the time is moving faster.

“12/10? Pfft, as if I would let you, you need to earn it.” he’s being serious, Yuuri notices Seung Gil raising an eyebrow.

“Well, you called my dog number two so you can def pet him whenever you want.” Yuuri replies.

Seung Gil raises both of his eyebrows now, takes his phone out and hands it to Yuuri.

“Add my number, we need to keep talking about dogs.” Yuuri can’t come up with any reason to not do it so he adds his number. Seung Gil sends him a picture of Queenie instantly.

“Oh, how adorable! She’s majestic, 50/10.” Yuuri means it, Queenie is a beautiful siberian husky, white and gray and very well groomed. It shows that Seung Gil takes good care of her.

“That’s better, you’re getting the rating system, now let’s look at the other skaters' pet.” Seung Gil looks down on his phone and shows Yuuri a picture of Makkachin. “Look, your precious Makkachin, I say she’s a looker but that much fur? A pain to maintain, I give her a 22/10 and a treat because she deserves it.” Good to know Seung Gil is empathic and not a robot machine like he’s skating makes him look. 

“22? I say at least 40! She’s adorable, playful, and very pretty!” Yuuri can't help to hype up Makkachin, anything Viktor related is exciting.

“Okay. Now, bae!” Did Seung Gil called him bae? Why would he do that? Yuuri is internally freaking out (and externally blushing) up until he has a phone in his face and he sees a picture of Chris’s cat. “He’s what I call elegant, uncanny considering that he’s Chris’s.” Now Yuuri feels stupid for thinking that. Seung Gil is just being friendly and is probably bored, not flirting.

They keep talking and rating other pets, it gets ridiculous but at some point they have to part ways, their flights are finally about to board.

“This was decent, text me pics of cute dogs, see you at 4CC.” says Seung Gil and goes away to his coach.

Yuuri gets up and goes straight to his flight, not looking back.

* * *

The months that follow are pretty much the same, classes, training. But maybe, just maybe, not exactly the same, Seung Gil keeps texting him pictures of dogs he sees on the streets.

At first, they talk every now and then but eventually it’s a daily thing. A dog text or just a how are you or my coach is killing me and she says shes being nice but in reality she is not. Yuuri doesn’t know what to do with this information and progressive change of their acquaintance status to… friendship?

On one of their free day, both Yuuri and Phichit are hanging out in their room when his phone rings.

Seung Gil

[selfie of Seung Gil with Queenie]

Rate time.

Yuuri 

look at her!!! 62/10! 

Seung Gil

And?

Yuuri 

??? 

Seung Gil

Me.

Okay, this is definitely something new. Yuuri feels something, his gut is telling him something other than eat fast food.

“Phichit, how do I know if someone is flirting with me?” he asks, he really wants to know. He’s not sure what he would do if Seung Gil has a real interest in him, but he’s nice, pretty and has a great love for all animals, so he’s not bad at all.

“If you noticed enough to ask that question, then yes, they’re flirting with you,” Phichit moves and sits on the bed, “are we talking about a certain guy that keeps sending you dog pictures as an excuse to talk to you? Because yes, he is flirting.”

Yuuri thinks he's right and realizes he’s okay with this. If Seung Gil wants to flirt, he can flirt too.

Yuuri 

definitely looking good but I don’t know about giving you a number for you. 

maybe I can give you something else? 

“I have an idea, Phichit, can I borrow your hamsters for a sec?” Yuuri gets up to go get the hamster. Yuuri kind of freaks out but when isn’t he freaking out?

“Yeah, sure but you have to show me that message.” Phichit tries to spy Yuuri’s phone without any luck.

“Fair enough but don’t say anything.” he gives the phone and Phichit screams in his ear when he realizes what Yuuri wants to do. The phone rings again but they both ignore the message.

“Okay but if you’re doing this, you’re doing this with style!“ Phichit goes through his stuff and finds his ring light. “There we go, now, your good angle and you’re good to go.“

Yuuri screeches, good angle? He settles there with the hamsters, two on his left hand and one on his shoulder while he uses the other hand to take the pic. He looks at the phone and takes the picture.

“Yuuri! This picture is perfection.“ Phichit is now playing with his phone and filters. Then he sends it to Seung Gil.

Seung Gil

Like?

Yuuri 

[selfie of Yuuri with the hamsters] 

this, now rate us 

When he's about to freak out he gets a call.

"OMG! He is calling you!" Phichit practically yells. Yuuri checks twice and yes, Seung Gil is calling. "You better pick up!" so he does.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I want to rate the hamsters," Seung Gil sounds bored, or serious. Probably both. Suddenly, he's nervous, very aware of this new dynamic. "A 100, you don't get rated though."

"A 100?! That's the highest score you ever gave to a pet! Wait… What? Me?" Yuuri is confused, happy, nervous and a bunch of other stuff he can't quite place yet.

"First, you didn’t give me one. Second, you're not a pet and you're not in the same category," Seung Gil explains. Well, that makes sense, Yuuri thinks and before he can say something Seung Gil continues. "Though I'm not opposed to start rating you, 4CC? Coffee and rating?" it's so casual it takes Yuuri a few seconds to recover and answer.

"Ahh, okay! That sounds good?" Yuuri replies. He doesn't even drink coffee but he is going.

"Are you asking me? Okay, we will talk when we get there. Until then, keep the pics coming. Your pics though, save them for that time. Bye." And like that the conversation is over.

"Ah!" Phichit is screaming, again "You got a date? You totally got a date!" he's way too excited.

"I think so, you never know with Seung Gil." Yuuri is behind this statement a 100%.

* * *

Yuuri's been having a day since he arrived in Osaka. It is raining and he doesn't have an umbrella. When he's finally at the rink, safe from the rain, he gets a text.

Seung Gil

I'm here, awful jetlag. Let's meet for coffee tomorrow morning.

Yuuri 

sure, no problem 

Yuuri is now left alone to get a little practice. He's too distracted though, thinking about Seung Gil. He still can't read him and yet he wants to so bad.

After a few laps, he starts doing figures and gets in the zone. It feels good though his coach is having none of it.

"Run through your short program now, Yuuri, no more distractions!" Celestino shouts from the other side of the rink.

* * *

The next morning, when he arrives to the hotel lobby, Seung Gil is already there. He's looking at his phone, looking bored and yet Yuuri can't look away. He approaches him and stands there for a few seconds until Seung Gil finally looks up.

“Yuuri, hi.” Seung Gil looks at him for a second too long and then he's moving closer.

Yuuri doesn't know what's happening, should they hug? They have been texting a lot and that wouldn't be weird... Or it would be weird if they do? Yuuri wants to understand what's going on. Before he has a chance to react, Seung Gil is touching his face.

“You had an eyelash there, sorry, it was bothering me.”

One single move has render Yuuri speechless, how is he going to go through this date? And the fact that Seung Gil never stepped back has Yuuri blushing.

"Ah, it’s okay, where do you want to go? I thought about a park that's a few blocks away, we can see the dogs.” Yuuri replies.

“We could get some coffee on our way there, I saw a place close by.”

“Great then.” Yuuri says and they start walking.

They get to the park but first they stop to get the beverages, coffee for Seung Gil and tea for Yuuri. They have been talking about college and training, catching up about life and Yuuri feels much better about this. He knows this Seung Gil, he knows how to talk to him, it doesn't have to be weird.

Before they get to sit on a bench they see the first dog. Long hair, shiny under the morning sun, medium height and a happy look on his face. Yuuri was about to comment but felt the eyes of the owner on him so he just grabbed Seung Gil’s shoulder and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

“The dog has a beautiful smile 12/10 but the owner is scary.” Yuuri realizes how close he is of Seung Gil when he hears him swallow. He steps back but Seung Gil closes the gap to talk to him in the ear.

“I have to comment on the hair, it looks very nice, are you really scared?” Yuuri doesn't question why Seung Gil talks to his ear in a regular tone.

The owner and the dog get going so there’s no need for them to be this close and Seung Gil moves to sit. Yuuri sits next to him and when he looks to Seung Gil he realizes that he isn't the only one blushing anymore. To cut the tension, Yuuri drinks his tea in silence and enjoys it.

They keep talking and rating the dogs that pass by, Yuuri really has a good time with Seung Gil. People might think that Seung Gil is boring or mean but Yuuri sees right through that and enjoys his presence.

More dogs come and go and they keep rating them. At some point, they start discussing jumps and forget all about dogs. Eventually, they realize it's late and they have to go back.

Yuuri stands up first and Seung Gil follows. A dog gets close to them and then another dog, the owner has them both on a leash and it's preoccupied with her phone.

“Can I?” Yuuri asks the owner and she simply nods.

Yuuri gets down and starts scratching behind the ear of one of the dogs. Seung Gil does the same thing and pets the other dog

“You’re a good boy, such a good boy.” Yuuri says and cracks a smile.

Seung Gil tries to move to pet the dog Yuuri is petting when he realizes that the leashes got tangled. Before he knows it Seung Gil is falling on top of him. He hits the ground and when he looks up Seung Gil is right there looking at him. They're very close again.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." the owner apologizes and starts to untangle the leashes.

"It's okay, I'm fine." Yuuri replies and realizes that they're no longer tangled and the dogs and the owner are gone.

Now there's no reason for them to be close so Seung Gil gets up and offers his hand to help Yuuri get on his feet too.

Seung Gil let's go of his hand but before Yuuri can think about it he grabs it again.

"Yuuri," he says softly.

Yuuri knows, this is it, he leans in and closes the gap between them. Their lips are barely brushing but he can hear a soft sigh leaving Seung Gil’s mouth. Soon, way too soon, Seung Gil moves back and breathes.

"I'm sorry, I just thought-" and before Yuuri has the chance to finish what he is saying Seung Gil is kissing him. Firmer this time and yet sweeter.

"We better get going." Seung Gil says against his lips.

"Yeah, my coach is gonna kill me, let's go." Yuuri is still holding Seung Gil’s hand and he gives him a little squish.

"Don't think I'm gonna let you win." Seung Gil says but there's no bite to it.

"I'm not going easy on you either."

**Author's Note:**

> So many thank yous to PeppyBismilk who held my hand pretty much through the entire process.


End file.
